The instant invention relates generally to slicing machines and move specifically it relates to a true cut bagel and roll slicer.
Numerous slicing machines have been provided in the prior art that are adapted to cut various food products such as bread, cake, meat, cheese, etc.
While these units may be suitable for the particular purpose to which they address, they would not be suitable for the purpose of the present invention as hereafter described.